


If You Can Hear Me

by thechibidude



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechibidude/pseuds/thechibidude
Summary: FFXV Chapter 9 Spoilersa brief look into Noctis' grief
Kudos: 3





	If You Can Hear Me

It’s the wrong kind of day to visit a graveyard. There should be dramatic winds on a day like this. Maybe some rain. Definitely clouds--the heavy kind that remind you of all the weight you carry. This sunshine is mocking me.

My throat constricts. I tug lightly at the silver and black tie, chosen long ago for a different occasion. The guys are waiting for me outside the cemetery gates. They were really stoked to meet you…

I remove my tie. 

I wander aimlessly between the headstones, a bouquet of flowers in my shaking hands. They’re blue. Not sylleblossoms, but I think they still would have made you smile. 

_I’m not even sure why I came here. You’re not here. You never were. They never even found your body. Damn. How could this happen? It feels wrong to think about you like this. You were always so collected and mature, but never cold. If I had to say, you felt like the sunlight gently falling on the back of my neck. Ugh that sounded weird..._

My chest tightens painfully and I press my free hand over my eyes. I hear voices calling my name. 

_I’m sorry, I have to leave again._

_Luna, if you can hear me, please know that I won’t give up._

_Luna, if you can hear me, please give me a little more time._

_Luna, if you can hear me, I….I’m so sorry. Oh gods I’m so sorry._

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Please let me know if you found it as cringey as I fear it is. 
> 
> 2\. I tried to convey the numbing exhaustion of grief through staccato sentences.


End file.
